Sandbox video games, which give a user the freedom to explore and create in a digital realm, are popular with people of all ages. Some examples of such video games allow users to navigate and create in a three-dimensional virtual world made of textured cubes. In some instances, a user, or the parent of a user, may wish to have a physical toy that mimics the look and gameplay of a digital video game. Such a physical toy could be used in conjunction with the digital video game or in place of the video game in order to spend less time looking at a screen.